Growing up, Loving you
by Link Obsessed-Ritsuka
Summary: Gladion has left without letting anyone know making Moon heartbroken. Hiding her sadness from everyone around her, she distance herself from her friends especially Lillie who reminds her too much of Gladion. Many years will pass before Gladion decides he had enough of travelling to other regions and take over as Aether Foundation President. Will Moon get a happy ever after?


Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Hi mina-san, this is the first time I ever written a fanfiction and story for that matter so hopefully it will turn out well. I will have to say this, my current obsession is Gladion x Moon/Reader so this story will be about them. With some side pairings: Hau/Lillie etc.

Lets go straight to the descriptions:

The story will take place after the Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, where Gladion has left without letting anyone know making Moon heartbroken. Hiding her sadness from everyone around her, she became detached from everyone especially Hau and Lillie, more so on Lillie. With her bleach blonde hair and toxic green eyes, reminding her too much of Gladion so she distance herself from Lillie. See how everyone try to bring her back. Many years will pass before Gladion decides, he has enough of travelling to other regions and take over as Aether Foundation President. Does he love her? Does he not? What about Moon? Will she get a happy ever after?

We will see the story from different people's perspective, it will mainly focus on Moon and Gladion. I will rate this story mature. May or may not include drugs, Lemon (much later on), suicidal tendencies. Still trying to decide.

(Note: As long as the Pokemon is in their pokeballs, they will not starve.)

The age of the characters will be as follows, until I say otherwise:

Gladion: 13.

Moon, Hau and Lillie: 11.

Well let the story begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the characters. I only own the story so everything I write may not correspond to the Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon game.

Darkness spread across the sky as it has turned to night. The calm light of the moon illuminating it surroundings. Not obscured by the clouds, one would say the night sky is breathtaking. Soft cries of pokemon can be heard in route 1 creating a harmony of sounds, it is as if they are singing a midnight sonata. The Alolan residents already tucked into their beds hours ago as it was passed midnight. Except for one.

Small whimpers can be heard through an opened window, curtains drawn, inside the room was a mess. Clothes flung in every corner of the bedroom, pokeballs which were occupied had already fallen out of her bag on her study desk to the soft carpeted floor long ago. They haven't been touched for a week. Laying on the bed curled up was Moon, hugging herself while sobbing quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy, there was tear stains on her face as she has no more tears to shed. Her heart hurt when she thought about her edgy boy, Gladion.

Clutching her frilly black and white blouse, the same one she had worn in her congratulatory party in Iki Town. The party took place at midnight, everyone was there but not Gladion. Moon didn't think much about it knowing Gladion, he is just not the type for parties. She still has Hau and Lillie so she wasn't as upset and thinking maybe she will see him sometime tomorrow. As the party wind down, everyone left in high spirits knowing they have a capable Champion looking after the Alola region. She slept great that morning and decided to go and see the edgy teen. She arrived in the conservation area looking for him only to find out from Wicke that he had left for Kanto, her homeland. Apparently, he hadn't said anything to anyone and just up and left. He contacted Wicke when he arrived in Viridian city, the popular sea port town, an hour ago. He want her to give something to Moon as he is now in Kanto and could not do it himself. Wicke found a box that contained a pokeball and a note on Gladion's bed. Moon shakily took the pokeball and read the note.

 _Moon_ ,

 _If you ever come to Aether Foundation for a visit, you will never find me. I have decided to leave Alola because I am not getting stronger as I would have liked. Being with Team Skull hasn't made me strong, it only made me weak. After losing to you again, I felt I need to get stronger. I will travel to other regions starting with Kanto, I heard trainers are tougher over there than here in Alola. This might take years but this is what I needed, no wanted to do._

 _There should be a pokeball with this note. I want you to have it. It contains Type:Null not the one I have of course, as it already evolved into Silvally. This one I found it in Lab A, I wanted it to experience life outside of this man made island and I know you are the right person to show it to the world. Once you have evolved it to Silvally, show it to Wicke and she will give you the memory drives. It is now in your care so take care of it._

 _Gladion._

She felt like she was going to cry so she quickly thanked Wicke, giving her a forced smile and ran to the elevator punching in the buttons to descend. Unbeknown to her, Wicke had a sad smile on her face. Wicke has an inkling that Moon has feelings for young master, Gladion. Call it a women's intuition. Now that she thought about it, Gladion never showed he likes anyone in a romantic way, maybe he doesn't know it yet. But he did start to show signs of companionable acceptance towards Hau and Moon, a bit begrudgingly, still it is progress. Boys at that age never really think about romance let alone Gladion, who had a not so ordinary childhood. Running away from Aether Foundation leaves little to no room for romance. She hopes that Moon will come out of her heartbreak even if it will take a week or a month but Wicke hopes she will be alright.

Pain was what she felt, it was as if someone ripped her heart out and shattered it to a million little pieces. She rolled over on the bed laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. Memories of him pained her, thinking back from the time they first met in route 5 to now. He was rude and unlikable, not her type really. Hau kind of fits the bill but she only sees him as a friend. As time went on, many pokemon battle encounters with him, she started to see him in a different light.

There were moments like how he can be kind to his pokemon, especially his signature pokemon, Type:Null at the time. He fed it a rainbow bean, when he thought she wasn't looking while waiting for Hau in Malie city harbor. She started to slowly like him. She had berated herself for liking an edgelord but her heart couldn't stop the feeling. Her heart goes out to him when she finally pieced together his past from the stories Lillie confided in her and from what Moon already knew. She can safely say she likes, **No, loves him**. From his bleach blonde hair to his toxic green eyes that sparkles during a pokemon battle, from the way he dressed and gestures, she loves all of him. She wants to show him what love is like but he has never showed any interest in that sort of thing. Not that she could see. This makes it hard for her, her feelings being one-sided and not reciprocated. She just could not get him out of her mind.

She roughly rubbed her eyes as they started to hurt. She felt her bed for her phone and grabbed it. Checking the time, it is 4 in the morning. Her mother, Kalani, and meowth should be arriving in Kanto right now. Her mother took sometime off so that she could look after her parents. Moon's grandmother has a frail body and was often ill. She has been bedridden for years and her grandfather takes care of her every need but recently he is starting to get tired easily. The local doctor has told Kalani that he hasn't slept for weeks and should take it easy. She will be staying there for a couple of months to look after them. Her mother wasn't sure if she should leave her only daughter alone for a couple of months but Moon assured her that she would be fine and she has her friends and her pokemon to keep her company.

Incoming call was displayed on her phone, speak of the devil, it was her mother. She cleared her throat before she accepted the call.

Moon: "Hi mom."

Mom: "Hey, sweetie. Did I wake you up?"

Meowth: "meowthhh~"

Moon: "Hi, meowth. No mom, I am already up. How was the flight?"

Mom: "I feel tired, didn't get much sleep. You know the usual, parents travelling with crying babies. Not a lot of people got any sleep. Are you still sick? You weren't looking good for a week now."

Moon didn't say anything until a few seconds later.

Moon: "No, I'm alright. I feel better now. I got a good night sleep so I can start my duties as Champion today."

Her mother senses somethings wrong with Moon but didn't push her any further.

Mom: "Well, ok if you say so...Oh, that's right. Now that you had a week to rest, today is your first official day as a Champion. Are you ready for it, my little moon pie?"

Moon: "Mom! Don't call me that! And I guess I am ready? I don't think working as a Champion is easy but I will do my best."

Mom: "That's my Moon! Oh, I have to go. The bus is here. I'll talk to you as soon as I get settled in."

Moon: "Ok, mom. Love you, bye."

Mom: "Bye, Moon."

Meowth started pawing at her mother and tried to get the phone. You can hear meowth in the background.

Meowth: "Meow meowth!"

Moon: "Love you too, meowth. Bye bye."

Moon ended the call. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She tossed and turned for a minute but gave up when she couldn't. Sluggishly, she got out of her bed. The cold floor made her shiver. She didn't bother to look at the state of her room. She didn't care to be honest. Her mother trusted her to clean her room so her mother has not seen the state of it. She walked quietly to the bathroom and looked at her appearance in the mirror. She looked like crap. Her hair has a lot of knots in it and sticking up everywhere, her face was pale and her eyes was red and puffy. Her clothes were no better. They were crumpled. Her frilly blouse hanging loosely on one shoulder, her black skirt had folds that weren't suppose to have and she is missing one black thigh high sock. Her skin feels clammy as she hadn't shower for a week. She could even smell herself which wasn't pretty. She removed all her clothes and went to the shower. She turned on the hot water and started adjusting the temperature. She cleaned all the grime in her hair and her body. Once she finished, she stood under the shower head letting the warm water flow down her body. She wasn't sure how long she was there. An hour perhaps. Trying very hard not think about anything and especially not Gladion. She wanted to cry again but decided not to. She told herself she had enough of crying and it would not get her anywhere. Crying is for the weak and feeling the pain, the sadness is fine as long as she hides it well, everything will be back to normal. Whatever normal is. The water turned cold so she turned it off and she slowly got out of the shower. She dried her hair while brushing it with her comb trying to get rid of the knots. She looked at the mirror and thought she should use make up that her mother had bought for her when they were still in Kanto. She put some concealer around her eyes, then her face so that she wouldn't look like a pancham. Looking at herself once more, no one would suspect anything. She looks normal, that's good. She put a towel around her body and closed the bathroom door.

She made her way back to her room and started rooting through her clothes around the room. She grabbed a red floral shirt, a black pleated shorts, bra, panties and a pair of white thigh high socks. She took a sniff of her clothes, they smelled alright. She is pretty much on autopilot. Putting on her clothes, grabbing her bag, her phone and her pokeballs. Stuffing her pokeballs in her bag, putting her phone in her pocket and pulled the curtains closed. In the living room, she glanced at the time. It is nearly 7 o'clock. She remembered she has to pick up her Rotomdex from Professor Kukui. He had taken it during the party, for maintenance. She was supposed to collect Rotomdex the day after the party but didn't, for obvious reasons. Her mother told everyone that Moon wasn't well. Moon had told her she didn't want visitors and didn't want to make them sick too. They wished her to get well soon and that is what she wanted. They were busy people after all and they don't need her to ruin their day. With so much going on, no one had the time anyway. Hau is busy training under Hala for the Island Kahuna position. Lillie is in Aether Foundation helping her mother, Lusamine, trying to get the organisation back on its feet. Everyone is getting back to their lives, doing whatever they do everyday.

She didn't feel hungry so she decided to leave.

Annnnnd that's a wrap. Hope you enjoy the story. Next chapter will be coming soon. Stay tuned. XD


End file.
